


In the Garden Primeval

by glymr



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Other, Smut, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy laughed a low, easy laugh. "So you're the new Robin," she said. "I was wondering when you would show up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden Primeval

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the Tentaclefest 2010, for this prompt: "Back when she was human, Poison Ivy rejected men because she loved plants more. Now... how much do the plants love her back? Bonus for Poison Ivy sharing the plant love with Batman and/or Robin."

Ivy smiled.

Her night had been a _smashing_ success. Three of the worst offenders in Gotham had been...taken care of, either by means of her pheromones, or, in the case of the worst of them, permanently.

"They'll never hurt you again, darlings," she murmured, relaxing as she felt the love flowing back to her from her leafy companions. "I know," she crooned. "I know. I love you, too." Why couldn't people see how much plants *needed* them? Dirty, ugly animals got all the attention, but animals could move, could take care of themselves. Plants, on the other hand, had to stay wherever they grew. They couldn't defend themselves against the terrible liberties taken against them, against the muck pouring into their water or soil or air. Tirelessly, they worked to cleanse the planet, pouring forth oxygen, growing only to be cut down in their prime and eaten. And did people even appreciate them? Did people ever even consider how *they* felt?

Ivy would *make* them see. Plants should be cherished, protected and, yes, loved.

That was all they asked for, was a little love. And if you loved them, as Ivy had reason to know...they would love you back.

A tendril shyly slipped around her ankle, not tight, but loosely, gently. "It's all right, baby," she said softly. "Come to mama."

Rustling, like a breeze through a forest, except that here there was no breeze. Another one of her leafy friends slid a tentative stem along the dirt floor of the greenhouse to wrap around her foot. "That's it," she chanted. "That's it." It tightened slightly, massaging the arch of her foot, then loosened, then tightened again. Ivy closed her eyes, feeling her companions surrounding her, reaching for her.

Only they accepted her completely. Only they loved her unreservedly.

They were growing bolder, now. She felt the soft leaves of her namesake stroking her skin – anyone else would have welts, or an itchy rash at the least, but she knew her baby would never hurt *her*. She moaned a little as the strong, thick stems wrapped around her feet, pressing and releasing around her toes, the ball of her foot, her heel. More slid upward, and downward. Her costume itself came alive around her, stroking down her back and sides, tickling the undersides of her breasts, feathering against her nipples. Twigs combed gently through her hair, smooth and gentle against her scalp. Soft leaves daringly touched her face, her ears, her lips, sending small surges of pleasure through her body.

"Yess," she hissed, and they grew more urgent in response to her need, sliding, pushing. Tendrils wrapped around her breasts, teasing her nipples mercilessly. Another, larger vine slid between her legs, not inside, not yet, but down between her lips, smooth against her own slickness.

She arched into their touch, her friends, her lovers, so good, so _sweet_...

"Stop right-" the feminine voice choked off. "Uh – I'll just. Come back later," she squeaked.

Ivy laughed a low, easy laugh. "So you're the new Robin," she said. "I was wondering when you would show up." With a thought, vines shot out and wrapped themselves around Robin's wrists and ankles. She gasped and struggled, and Ivy laughed again. "You won't get free," she said. "Even Batman has a hard time getting free once he's actually caught. And you, my dear..." she propped her head up on one elbow, her vines helpfully supporting her, "...you're no Batman, are you?" A tendril wrapped around the girl's chin, turning her head to meet Ivy's eye. "You're lucky I'm in a _good_ mood tonight," said Ivy, and the girl shivered.

Lying back again into the supporting network of vines, Ivy let her consciousness drift, let herself become one with her plants. They twined and reached, usually for sunlight, but now it was for the girl's sunbright hair, her golden cape, her berry-red tunic and grass-green tights.

The girl's eyes widened as Ivy's tendrils slid under her sleeves, tearing at the clasp of her cape and twining down her sides. "What are you doing?" she said, squirming as the stems wrapped around her, sprouting in between the buckles holding her armor together.

Ivy didn't answer at first; words were meaningless like this. Finally, though, she said in a honey-thick voice, "Sharing the love, Robin." And Robin gasped again as her uniform tore and split around her.

"What – how?"

"What holds the soil on the hillside in the face of the most terrible storm?" said Ivy, and her voice was the sound of the wind moaning through the trees. "A tree's roots can split a boulder, can crush and disintegrate it if given enough time." Around them wood creaked and cracked as more branches and vines and tendrils grew and grew, hungry, now, for girl's sturdy legs ( _to wrap around_ ), her her soft breasts ( _to press against_ ), the moisture that they knew would drip from between her legs...

"Oh god," said the girl, but the sounds were unimportant, just vibrations along their stems, her breath stirring their leaves. "Oh god, Ivy, don't-" She swallowed her words as one of the tendrils found her nipple, the leaves brushing against it before the vine wrapped its thin length around it, the narrow tip teasing, teasing it until it answered, peaking and hardening. She tried to pull away again, struggling against the vines' grip, but they simply gave and then tightened, as a reed bends with the wind. "Ivy, god, _Ivy_ ," she said, shuddering. Another vine found her other nipple, the end of the vine flicking, whipping across it, back and forth, until the girl threw her head back and cried out.

The whole greenhouse seemed to come alive, then, responding to her excitement. One vine found its way to her mouth, pressing between her lips and into the wetness of her mouth, twining with her tongue. More wrapped around her legs, slithering around the backs of her knees and making her jerk and squeal, the vibrations shivering through the vine in her mouth. They kept moving up her legs, around her powerful thighs, until they discovered the deep, wet place between her legs.

"Fuck," she said, the word muffled by the vine between her lips, "Fuck, _fuck_ ," and the vines, if not understanding the word, seemed to grasp the gist of it, for they pushed inside, each one no bigger than a finger, but they made her body grip and squeeze and drip as they pushed in, one and then another and more together, in and out. Others, finding no more room in that crevasse, slid further back and discovered another. One, still slick with the sticky moisture of the first hole, pushed inside and found a place as deep and dark and tight as the earth itself.

She whimpered and bucked, but she was no longer fighting them. A tiny tendril found a place further up between her legs, as small and delicate as a seed beginning to unfurl. It wrapped around it, stroking it and pressing, inviting it to bloom. The girl shook like a tree in a hurricane, wailing. Her muscles became, for a moment, wood hard, and the vines between her legs pushed eagerly, soaking up the clear, sticky liquid that spilled from her like sap.

"Ah," she screamed, "ah, _ah_ , oh god oh _god_ ," she sobbed out, then went limp in their hold.

Slowly, they pulled back, losing interest as she did not respond, even the ones between her legs eventually pulling away, sated on her juices. Long minutes later, when Ivy came back to herself, the girl was gone, fled into the night.

Ivy laughed. "This new Robin is even more fun to play with than the old ones, isn't she, my darlings?"

A ripple coursed through the assembled trees and plants, making them bow and nod, for all the world as though they were laughing with her.


End file.
